


The Move to California

by bulldawgs_123



Category: Colby Brock - Fandom
Genre: Aaron Doh - Freeform, Corey Scherer - Freeform, Devyn Lundy - Freeform, F/M, Jake Webber - Freeform, Katrina Stuart - Freeform, Sam Golbach - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulldawgs_123/pseuds/bulldawgs_123
Summary: This is about a girl named Alayah. She moves out to LA to live with her best friend Katrina. while she is out there in LA she meets a boy named Colby. they really get along well and they end up dating but at a house party Colby cheats on Alayah with a girl he doesn't even know.





	1. Chapter 1

Today is the day that I am moving to Los Angeles to be live with my bestfriend Katrina. I have known Katrina since elementary school. She wanted to live in Los Angeles to pursue her music career. While I was on the plane I was thinking about all the fun memories me and Katrina have had when we were growing up in Canada. A few hours later I was in Los Angeles.  
Alayah calls Katrina and says “ Hey I just landed, where are you?”  
Katrina responds “ I am right outside waiting for you. I can't wait to catch up.”  
Alayah says “ Alright, I am on my way outside, me either I can’t wait to catch up.  
“I know, well I will see you in a little bit ok. Bye” says Katrina.  
Alayah responds “ok, bye” and hangs up then phone. I then grabs all of my bags and walk outside where Katrina was at. A few minutes later I walk outside and run up to Katrina. Once I got to Katrina, we hugged and started to cry, tears of happiness.  
“Who is this Katrina?” asked Alayah, once they let go of the hug.  
“Oh this is Sam my boyfriend” Katrina says while looking at Sam.  
Sam responds “Hello, I'm Sam, How was your flight?”  
“ It was a good flight. I ended up taking a nap on the way here.” says Alayah.  
Katrina adds “ lets get your bags and put them in the car. Then we can go to Sam’s house so you can meet everyone else.”  
We then put all of my stuff into Sam’s car and drove to his house to meet his friends.  
“We’re here.” says Katrina.  
“ Wow this is such a beautiful house” says Alayah while she is looking at the outside of the house.  
Katrina adds “wait until you see the inside. It is as beautiful as the outside”.  
We then walk inside of the house. Katrina was right, the inside is beautiful just like the outside. Once we walked in Sam yells for all of his friends to come down to meet me.  
“Hey guys, can you come down in the living room really quick.” says Sam. Everyone starts to come down stairs to the living room  
“Hey guys this is Alayah my best friend from Canada” says Katrina. Everyone introduces themselves.  
“Hello. I'm Jake”  
“Hi, I'm Devyn. Nice to meet you.”  
“I'm Corey and this is Aaron”  
“ And I’m Colby.  
Alayah responds “Hello, it’s nice to meet you guys, but I have a question.”  
“ Ok, what’s your question?” asks Colby.  
“Do all of you live in this house or is it just Sam?” asks Alayah. Sam says  
“ No, all six of us live in the house.”  
“ That’s so cool, that you guys are living with each other.”  
“yeah it really is I get to live with my best friends.” says Corey.  
Right when I saw Colby there was something about him. He seems different, he is not like the other guys that I have dated or met in the past. He is so nice, sweet, and funny.  
A few hours go by and me and Katrina go home. When we get to our apartment I unpack my bags. While I am unpacking my bags Katrina comes in and sits on my bed.  
“So what did you think of the roommates?” asks Katrina.  
“They were really nice and sweet. I like them a lot especially Colby.” says Alayah.  
Katrina responds “What do you mean especially Colby?”  
“I mean I think I might have a crush on him. He is so sweet, nice and cute.” says Alayah.  
“OMG I can’t believe it, you have a crush on Colby.” Katrina says happily.  
“ I really want to get to know him more.” says Alayah.  
Katrina says “ Ok, well tomorrow I am going over there again if you want to come with me.”  
“I would love to go with you.” says Alayah.  
Back at the house with Colby and the roommates  
“ Guys I think I have a crush on Alayah.” says Colby.  
Sam replies “Well then you should talk to her dude. From the time that I met her, to the drive here, she is a nice, sweet, and pretty.”  
“You think I should talk to her dude?” Colby asks.  
Sam responds “Yes you should talk to her dude. The one thing I know for sure is that you and Alayah have the same type of humor.”  
“Alright I'll talk to her tomorrow” says Colby .  
The next day  
Katrina and I woke up at 9:30 in the morning. When I woke up I went down stairs to make breakfast.  
“Good morning Katrina.” says Alayah.  
“Good morning Alayah. How was your first night in the apartment?” asks Katrina.  
“My first night was good.” Says Alayah.  
Katrina says ”Well I am happy that you love it”.  
“I only love it because I am living with my best friend in the whole world.” says Alayah.  
“Aww I love living with you too Alayah. We should start getting ready so we can go to Sam’s and the roommates house” says Katrina.  
We both go up to our rooms and start to get ready. Forty minutes later we leave the apartment and start to head to Sam’s and the roommates house.  
“What song do you want to listen to Katrina?” asks Alayah.  
“ We can listen to my music if you want to listen to that” says Katrina.  
Alayah responds “ Of course I would want to listen to your music, I love your music.”  
“Aww thanks I am so happy that you love my songs. That means a lot to me.” Katrina says.  
A couple of minutes later we arrive at the roommates house.  
“ Katrina I am nervous to talk to Colby” says Alayah  
“Don’t be nervous I am going to be right there next to you, okay” says Katrina.  
“Okay” Alayah replies.  
We then walk into the house. Once we walk into the house, we walk straight in to the living room where everyone was at.  
“Hey guys how are you?” asks Alayah  
“I’m doing good what about you Alayah?” asks Colby.  
“I’m doing good” Alayah says with a little smile.  
Colby asks “Alayah can I talk to you outside in the backyard?”  
“ Umm yeah sure.” Alayah says as she looks back at Katrina.  
Katrina mouths to Alayah “Its ok go talk to him.”  
I go outside with Colby. “What did you want to talk about?” asks Alayah  
“Oh I just wanted to get to know you more without everyone around “ says Colby.  
Alayah says “Oh okay, so what do you want to know about me?”  
“Tell me everything about yourself” says Colby.


	2. Chapter 2

“ Okay, well my birthday is on Christmas, which is cool” says Alayah.  
Colby responds “ Oh that is so cool, so since your birthday is on Christmas, are your Christmas presents also your birthday presents?”   
“Yes, my Christmas presents are also my birthday presents but I am happy that it is like that because I am grateful for everything that my family has done for me” says Alayah.   
A few hours go by. Colby and Alayah go back inside the house. Alayah and Colby then go sit with everyone.   
“ You guys must have had a good talk” says Katrina.   
“ What makes you say that” says Alayah.  
“Well first off you guys were talking out there for 2 hours and you came back in the house with a smile on my face” says Devyn.  
Alayah says “ I'm just happy because Colby asked me to go to dinner with him tonight.”  
“ OMG really. We have to go find you something to wear. What time is he taking you out tonight?” asks Katrina  
“ He is taking me out at 9:00pm” says Alayah.   
“ Okay. Well we can go shopping here in a little bit, so we can find you something to wear for tonight” says Devyn   
In the kitchen with Colby and the roommates   
“So, how did everything go?” asks Jake   
“ I think it went pretty good” says Colby   
“ what were you guys talking about outside, that took you 2 hours to come back in?” asks Sam  
“ I was just getting to know her. We were just telling each other about ourselves” says Colby.   
“ okay” says Aaron   
“ oh and it took so long because while we were talking I asked her if she wanted to go on a date with me tonight” says Colby   
Corey says “ alright man. What did she say?”   
“she’s down for tonight” says Colby.   
Sam says “ Oh my gosh man that's great. Where are you going to take her?”   
“ I'm not really sure where I should take her for our date. Do you guys have any suggestions?” says Colby  
“ Umm I think you should take her to the movies” says Corey.   
“ yeah that’s a really good idea for a first date” says Jake.  
Colby says “ yeah I will take Alayah to the movies tonight”   
A couple more hours go by and it is now 5:00pm. Alayah Devyn and Katrina go to the mall. While they were at the mall Alayah texted Colby and asked where were they going for the date.  
Text message with Colby   
Alayah: “ hey Colby where are we going for our date, so I can know what to buy at the mall?”   
Colby: “ we are going to the movies tonight”   
Alayah: “alright, so I don't have to buy anything to fancy?”  
Colby: “ no you don't”  
Alayah: “ alright, well I will see you tonight.”   
Colby: “ see you tonight I’ll pick you up at 8:00pm”   
Alayah: “ okay see you then bye “  
Colby: “ bye .”  
After I get off the phone with Colby, I go back to were the girls were at and tell them that we don't have to buy me an outfit for tonight.   
“ hey girls we don’t have to buy me an outfit for the date” says Alayah   
“ why what happened did you and Colby break off the date?” says Katrina   
“ No, we didn't break off the date. We are just going to the movies “ says Alayah   
Katrina says “ oh okay I thought he broke of the date.”   
“ haha no he didn't. So, let's just go back home” says Alayah   
Me, Devyn and Katrina leave the mall and head to mine and Katrina’s apartment so I can get ready for the date with Colby.   
A few minutes later we arrive at our apartment.   
“ guys I am going to get in the shower” says Alayah   
“ okay” says Devyn and Katrina.   
“ hey Katrina can you go to my room and get me my towel please?” asks Alayah   
“ yeah of course” says Katrina   
A few minutes later Alayah gets out of the shower and starts to get dressed.   
Devyn says “ hey Alayah”   
“ yeah Devyn., what's up?” says Alayah   
“ can I do you makeup?” asks Devyn   
Alayah says” yes of course you can do my make up Devyn”   
“ can I do your hair?” asked Katrina   
“Yes. You can do it while Devyn is doing my makeup” says Alayah   
“ okay” says Katrina   
“ thank you guys so much for helping me get ready for this date with Colby. It means a lot to me that I know that you guys will always be by my side” says Alayah.   
Devyn says “ of course Alayah. We will always be her for you know matter what okay.”  
Katrina adds “ yeah we will always be here for you. That’s what best friends do.”  
Alayah says “ aww thank you. I love you guys so much”   
“ we love we you too Alayah” says Devyn and Katrina   
An hour goes by and Alayah gets a text from Colby.  
Text message from Colby   
Colby : “ hey I am on my way to your apartment.”   
Alayah: “ okay. Cant wait.”   
Colby : “ me either. See you soon okay bye.”   
Alayah : “ see you soon bye”   
A few minutes go by and the girls hears a knock at the door. Katrina then goes to answer the door.   
Katrina opens the door   
Katrina says “ hey Colby, how are you?”   
“ I'm great, how are you Katrina?” says Colby   
“ I’m good thanks. You can come in Colby you don't have stay by the door” says Katrina   
“ oh yeah haha.” Colby says while laughing  
“ Alayah, Colby is here!” Katrina says yelling   
Alayah says “ okay I'm coming.”  
Alayah then comes out of her room with Devyn.   
“ oh my gosh Alayah, you look so beautiful” says Colby


	3. Chapter 3

Alayah says “thank you some much Colby. You don’t look bad yourself.”  
“ thanks. We should get going so we don't miss the movie” says Colby  
“ hey Colby can I talk to you before you guys go?” says Katrina  
“yeah of course” says Colby  
“ don’t hurt her okay. She is an amazing girl” says Katrina.  
“I won't” says Colby.  
Me and Colby then walk out of the apartment and head to his car. Once we got to his car, he opens the passenger door for me.  
“thank you Colby” says Alayah.  
“your welcome” replies Colby.  
About 15 minutes later we arrive at the movies. Colby parks the car and walks to the passenger door and opens it for me.  
“Colby?” says Alayah  
Colby asks “ yes Alayah”  
“what movie are we going to watch?” asks Alayah  
“whatever movie you want to watch Alayah” says Colby  
We then walk to the window to get our tickets.  
lady at the window says “ hello, what movie would you like to see?”  
Colby looks at me and says “ what movie are we going to watch Alayah?”  
“umm can we get 2 tickets to Madea: a family funeral” says Alayah  
“ of course, that will be $20 ” says the lady at the window  
Colby then gives the lady the $ 20 dollars and walks in the building. Colby then asked if I wanted anything from the concession stand since we had 20 minutes before the movie started.  
“Alayah do you want anything from the concession stand before we go in?” asks Colby  
“ yes” Alayah responds.  
We then walk to the register.  
Concession stand worker says “ hello, what can I get for you?”  
Colby looks at Alayah to see what she wants.  
Alayah says “ umm can I get a medium Dr. Pepper and some M&M’s”  
“ can I also get a large popcorn and a medium Pepsi” Colby adds  
Concession stand worker says “ and will that be it for you guys?”  
“ yes” says Colby  
Colby pays for the snacks and walks to the ticket guy.  
Ticket guy says “ your going to be in theater 4”  
“thank you” says Alayah and Colby  
We then go inside of the theater and took there seats. When we took out our seats the movie started (at 9:00pm) Throughout the whole movie I could see Colby was looking at me. When I looked at him he would look away and look at the movie.  
About an hour and 45 minutes later the movie was over.  
“that was such a good movie” says Alayah  
“ yeah it was so good” Colby added  
“ I love Tyler Perry’s Madea movies, they are always so funny” says Alayah  
“ I don't think I have ever seen any of the Madea movies” says Colby  
Alayah says shocked “ what you have never seen any of the Madea movies? We are going to watch them all one of these days”  
Colby adds “ okay I'm down.”  
We then walk to Colby’s car. We start drive home. On the way home we were laughing and talking. When we got to my apartment I asked Colby if he wanted to come in for a bit.  
“hey do you want to come in for a while?” asks Alayah  
“ yeah I’d love to” says Colby  
Colby then walks in my apartment and we sit on the couch watching TV.  
“Colby can I ask you a question?” asks Alayah  
“yeah. What’s up?” says Colby  
“ during the movie when I would look at you, why would you look away?” says Alayah  
“because I didn't want you to know I was looking at you during the movie  
says Colby shyly  
Alayah says “ aww Colby” and gives him a hug and smiles.  
A few minutes later we had fallen asleep while watching TV.  
The next morning  
I wake up around 9:00 am and walk to the kitchen to see Colby in there making breakfast for us.  
“good morning Alayah” says Colby  
“good morning Colby” Alayah says yawning  
“I made you some pancakes and orange juice” says Colby  
“ aww thank you Colby. You didn’t have to make breakfast” says Alayah  
Colby says “ it's okay. I wanted to make breakfast this morning”  
We sat there eating our pancakes and talking when Katrina walks in.  
“hey guys” says Katrina  
“good morning” says Alayah  
“ Hi Katrina” Colby adds  
“ did you stay the night Colby?” asks Katrina  
Colby says “ yeah. We had fallen asleep on the couch while we were watching TV last night”  
“oh okay. Who made breakfast?” Katrina asks  
Alayah says “Colby. He had it all made when I woke up a while ago.”  
Katrina says “ oh Colby you didn't have to make breakfast”  
Alayah says “that’s what I told him, but he said he wanted to make breakfast”  
“how sweet of you Colby” says Katrina  
“Alayah, Katrina do you guys want to come over to the house?” asks Colby  
“ yeah” says Katrina and Alayah  
“okay well then I am going to go home so I can get ready” says Colby  
Katrina says” okay we are going to start getting ready too”.

About 45 minutes go by and me and Katrina start heading to the roommates house. I text Colby to let him know that me and Katrina were on our way to the house.  
Text messages with Colby  
Alayah: “hey Colby, me and Katrina are on our way to the house.”  
Colby: “okay.”  
Alayah: “ we are about 10 minutes away”.  
Colby: “okay. You guys can come straight in the house when you guys get here.”  
Alayah: “okay see you soon”.  
Colby: “see you soon”  
10 minutes me and Katrina had arrived at the house. We had walked straight into the gaming room wear everyone was at.  
“hey everyone” says Alayah and Katrina  
Everyone says “ hey”  
Katrina had went to go sit next to Sam.  
“hey Alayah how was yours and Colby date last night?” asks Sam  
Alayah says “ It was great I had a great time with Colby.”  
Sam says “that’s great. Do you guys think you will go on another date?”  
Alayah responds “ Umm maybe, who knows”  
About 2 hours go by, all of us were just sitting around watching tv. Sam the asks the whole house if they want to go out for lunch.  
Sam: “ do you guys want to go out and eat lunch?”  
Everyone: “yeah”  
Alayah: “ where we going?”  
Sam: “ well what do you guys want to eat?”  
Colby: “ do you guys just want to eat at Cheesecake factory?”  
Everyone: “ yeah”  
We all walk out of the house and get in our cars. We all get in two cars Corey’s and Sam’s car. Me, Colby, Sam and Katrina go together and Corey, Devyn, Jake and Aaron go together. A few minutes later we arrive at cheesecake factory. We all get out of the cars and walk in.  
Hostess: “ hello welcome to cheesecake factory, how many are there?” Aaron: “ 8” Hostess: “ okay, right this way” The hostess then sits us at out table. A couple minutes later out waiter had showed up. Waiter: “ hello, what can I get you guys to drink?” Katrina: “Can I get a sweet tea please” Devyn and Corey: “ water” Sam: “Dr. Pepper” Alayah and Colby: “Sweet Tea please”


	4. Chapter 4

Waiter: “ okay, ill be right out with you drinks”  
Everyone: “ Thank you”  
A few minutes later the waiter comes back with all of our dinks. Then asks if we are ready to order.  
Waiter: “Are you guys ready to order or do you need more time?”  
Corey: “Umm I think we are ready”  
We then tell the waiter our order. While we are waiting for our food we were all laughing and talking. A few minutes later and our food arrives.   
Waiter: “here is you food, hope you guys enjoy.”  
Everyone: “Thank you”  
We then finish and pay for our food. We get in the cars and head back to the roommates house. Everyone walked straight into the living room and start watching TV while me and Colby sat in the kitchen talking.  
Alayah: “What do you do here in LA?”  
Colby: “ I’m a youtuber”  
Alayah: “ that’s awesome”  
Colby: “ yeah, in fact we are all youtubers”  
Alayah: “ cool. Does it every get hectic?”  
Colby: “ yeah I does kind of”  
Alayah: “ I bet”  
Colby: “ yeah, there’s always a camera on you no matter what and there’s always someone who wants to or needs to film”   
Alayah: “ yeah, I bet I gets exhausting”  
Colby: “it does but we are doing what we love to do, so that’s kind of a plus”  
Alayah: “ Yeah I guess your right. What kind of videos do you do on your channel?”  
Colby: “ well I have two channels. I have my personal channel and I have my duo channel with Sam”  
Alayah: “That’s awesome. What do you do on those channels?”  
Colby: “Well on our duo channel, we do explore videos and scary videos. On my personal channel I just do stuff like vlogs and pranks”  
Alayah: “ cool”  
Colby: “ yeah maybe you can do a video with me and Sam sometime?”  
Alayah: “Yeah I’d love to”  
Me and Colby then go back to the living room with the roommates and watch a movie. A few hours go by and me and Katrina say bye to Devyn and the guys.  
Katrina: “ well guys me and Alayah are gonna start heading home”  
Devyn: “ I’ll walk you guys to the car”  
Alayah and Katrina: “Okay lets go”  
Everyone: “ Bye Alayah and Katrina. See you guys tomorrow”  
Alayah and Katrina: “bye”  
Me, Devyn and Katrina then walk outside to my car. Before me and Katrina got in the car, Devyn starts to ask us a question.  
Devyn: “ girls?”  
Katrina and Alayah: “ Yeah?”  
Devyn: “ Do you guys want to help me with a prank I’m going to pull on Corey?”  
Alayah: “Yes.”  
Katrina: “ Of course, when are you going to do the prank?”  
Devyn: “Umm maybe the day tomorrow”  
Alayah and Katrina: “Okay.”  
Alayah: “Do you know what the pranks going to be”  
Devyn: “ Yes, I will tell you guys on the day we are going to do the prank’  
Katrina and Alayah: “ okay, sounds good”  
Katrina: “ why do you want to do a prank on Corey?”  
Devyn: “ Because Corey had pulled a prank on me like two weeks ago, so this is my revenge prank on him”  
Alayah: “ Love that”  
Devyn: “ alright well I will see you guys later bye”  
Katrina and Alayah: “okay bye”  
Me and Katrina get in the car and start home. An hour or so later we are at our apartment. We would have been home sooner but traffic in LA is so bad. When I walk in the apartment I go straight to my room and get my stuff ready so I can take a shower.   
The next day  
Today was the day that Devyn’s going to prank Corey. Me and Katrina wake up and get ready to go to the roommates house, but on the way to the roommates house we stopped to eat breakfast. A couple minutes later we arrived at the house. When we walked in the house, we walked to the living room where Sam, Jake and Aaron were.   
Katrina: “ hey Sam”   
Sam: “hey babe”  
Katrina: “ where is everybody?”   
Sam: “ Corey and Devyn went to the store and Colby is in his room”  
As if on cue, Colby comes down the stair with no shirt and in sweats.   
Colby: “hey guys I didn’t know you guys were here”  
Alayah: “hey, we just got here about 5 minutes ago”  
Colby: “ okay cool, what are guys up to today?”  
Alayah: “ umm we are going to the beach with Devyn, a little girls day date”  
Colby: “Oh that’s cool”  
About 20 minutes go by and Corey and Devyn walk inside the house and put the groceries away in the kitchen. Once they put them away they walk into the living room where we were at watching Aaron playing a game.  
Devyn: “hey Katrina and Alayah”  
Alayah and Katrina: “hey Devyn”  
Devyn: “ do you guys want to go up to my room?”  
Alayah: “yeah”  
The three of us had went up to Devyn’s room. Once we got into the room she started telling us about the prank she was going to pull in Corey.  
Devyn: “ok, so the prank I want to do on Corey is the Missing girlfriend prank”  
Katrina: “ okay, so when are we going to do it?”  
Devyn: “we can do the prank when we come back from the beach”  
Alayah: “okay, do you think Corey is going to know that this is a prank since he pranked you 2 weeks ago?’’  
Devyn: “ No not at all”  
Alayah: “ okay, lets go to the beach”


End file.
